It's A Xanderful Life
by Xandman
Summary: After having an arguement with Xander, Buffy gets to see what the world would be like with out Xander.
1. The Angels Meeting

Title: It's a Xanderful Life (0/?)  
Author: Xandman2000  
E-Mail: xandman2000@y...  
Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Buffy. If I did, I'd be rich, famous, and Buffy would not even bat an eye at Spike…because he would be a pile of dust.  
Rating: Standard Buffy stuff.  
Author's Notes: It's almost Christmas and my favorite movie is "It's a Wonderful Life," and the idea hit me like lightening. The story will be a little bit different than the movie.  
Summary: After having an argument with Xander, Buffy wishes Xander had never been born, so her guardian angel shows her what the world would be like if Xander had never existed.  
Feedback: Show some holiday spirit and send feedback. I don't want to beg, but I will.  
Dedication: To all my fans out there…even though I don't think I have that many. Jai, the God of the BX universe, for being one great moderator. Queen Angel for sending me photos to brighten my day. And all the BX Pirates.  
  
Prologue  
  
Heaven  
A few days before Christmas  
  
Two angels are talking in a white room, at a white table.  
  
"So it's going to happen tonight," the first angel inquired.  
  
"Yes Clarence," the other angel said.  
  
"How could she say that," Clarence replied. "Doesn't she know how important he is to her St. Peter?"  
  
"She says it out of anger, but the reason we need to send one is she is so mad she really means it."  
  
"Should I go, I've done this before in the 30's with George Bailey," Clarence offered.  
  
"Not this time," St. Peter said. "We have a recently new angel to help Miss Summers on this mission."  
  
The door to the room opens and a young looking woman enters the room. She's medium height, and has long, dark hair.  
  
"Lorie…Welcome," St. Peter said. "Clarence, this is Lorie. She recently joined us from the other side."  
  
"Hello Miss Lorie," Clarence said as he held out his hand.  
  
They shake and she sits at the head of the table with the other two angels on each side.  
  
"So, some tall guy told me to come here, what can I do you for," Lorie asked.  
  
St. Peter hands Lorie a folder. She opens it and it has two pictures, one of Buffy and one of Xander.  
  
"Who's the cutie? Is he my mission?"  
  
"No," St. Peter said. "That's Xander. But he plays a pivotal role in your mission."  
  
"The young woman is Buffy Anne Summers," Clarence said. "She's your mission."  
  
"What do I have to do," Lorie asked.  
  
"Sometime between now and Christmas Eve, Miss Summers is going to ruin her life. She is going to have an argument with one of her best friends. Mr. Alexander Harris," St. Peter said.  
  
"You see, Miss Summers is the slayer, and Mr. Harris is one of her best allies. But after having a fight with him, she is going to kick him out of the group. With the heart of the group gone, the rest of the members will fall. She won't be able to stop the next "big bad" as they call it. She'll die and the world will end."  
  
"Kind of a big mission to give a rookie," Lorie said.  
  
"Don't worry," Clarence said. "You'll do fine."  
  
"Okay, when do I leave?"  
  
"After we give you the knowledge. You have to know everything about the town, the group, but more importantly, the life of Buffy Summers and Alexander Harris," St. Peter said.  
  
"How do you do that," the new angel asked.  
  
"Put these on," Clarence said giving her a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Sunglasses?"  
  
"We've been upgrading…its kind of like virtual reality," St. Peter said.  
  
Lorie puts on the glasses.  
  
"Show," St. Peter said.  
  
The glasses click on and Lorie sees everything about Buffy from birth until now. She even gets a glimpse of the many things Xander has done without telling Buffy.  
  
"Wow," Lorie said. "I may have just seen all this, but consider me a B/Xer. Are they going to get together?"  
  
"We are not permitted to say," a voice booms in the room.  
  
"God," Lorie said.  
  
"Yes. Go now young one. Help Miss Summers see the light."  
  
A bright light appears in the room.  
  
"You know the last time I saw one of these, I died."  
  
"Just go through the light," Clarence said. "It will take you to Sunnydale."  
  
Lorie sighs and walks through the light and vanishes along with the light.  
  
"Do you think she can do it," Clarence asked St. Peter.  
  
"I don't know. But for the sake of the world, I hope so."  
  
End Prologue 


	2. The Wish

Part 1  
  
Sunnydale Repair Shop  
December 23, 2001  
12:45 pm  
  
Xander and Anya exit the local repair shop. Xander is carrying about six bags, while Anya is only carrying the bag from the repair shop.   
  
"She's gonna hate that gift Xander," Anya said looking into the bag.  
  
"No she's not Ahn," Xander said struggling with the bags.  
  
"You didn't get Buffy anything, you just fixed something she already had. That box has been broken for a very long time. I don't even think she likes it much…Can I have it?"  
  
"No. And she will like it. It's the thought that counts Anya."  
  
"But it's a shame that you're spending all this money on your friends and you've only gotten me a few small things."  
  
"Anya," Xander said. "It's Christmas. I can afford to get them nice gifts for once."  
  
"What about my gifts Xander? I'm your fiancé I should be getting lots of gifts."  
  
"Anya, I got you a very expensive ring I'm still making payments on. I'm paying for the wedding and the honeymoon. What more do you want?"  
  
"Real Estate," Anya said simply.  
  
"Good grief," Xander said.  
  
"What'd you say Xander," Anya asked.  
  
"Nothing. Let's just get these home. I need to get back to work."  
  
The Magic Box  
That Night  
  
Willow and Dawn are hanging lights on the upper balcony of the shop.  
  
"You know I could do a spell to put these lights up and they'd never burn out," Willow said.  
  
"No," Dawn said angrily. "Haven't you learned you should do things the NORMAL way? Besides…I like putting up lights, it makes it feel Christmas-y."  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie," Willow said. "I'm still trying to control myself. I promised I wouldn't use my magic unless an extreme emergency comes up…an apocalypse, a demon attack…"  
  
Dawn plugs in the lights and all the lights except for one comes on.  
  
"Taking care of annoying Christmas lights," Willow continued.  
  
Dawn shakes her head no. Willow sighs as the tow start to find which lights needed to be changed.  
  
Downstairs, Buffy is putting ornaments on the tree. She stares sadly at her reflection in the red glass ornament.  
  
  
  
"Buffy," a warm voice says from behind her.  
  
She turns around and sees Xander looking at her, obviously worried. She hadn't even noticed him behind her.  
  
"You okay? You seem a little upset about something."  
  
Buffy thought.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I have to go anyway…patrolling and all. See you later."  
  
Buffy grabs her coat and heads out of the shop. Xander follows her out.  
  
"Want me to patrol with you…keep you company and all. We haven't done that in a LONG time."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "I was gonna ask Spike. I don't want you getting hurt so close to Christmas and nursing bruises on Christmas Eve."  
  
Buffy turns and heads toward Spikes crypt. Xander sighs when she is out of hearing range.  
  
"Buffy…what is going on with you," Xander whispers into the night.  
  
Xander looks up towards the sky, sighs again, and goes back into the shop.  
  
Spike's crypt…  
  
"Oh Theresa," Spike said to the television. "You are such a cry baby. Just tell Ethan you're pregnant with Julian's baby and get it over with. He finds out you gonna be toast anyway."  
  
"Watching 'Passions' again Spike," Buffy said as she entered the crypt.  
  
"Yeah. What of it?"  
  
"The fact you watch the show makes me lose all respect for you," Buffy said.  
  
Spike stood up and stalked towards her.  
  
"Yeah…well you keep coming back slayer. You still want me no matter what I watch."  
  
Spike pulls Buffy close to her, but she pushes him away.  
  
"I told you Spike…no more. Us…whatever we had…is over."  
  
"Go ahead love…keep telling yourself that until you believe it. You know I'm like a drug…you are addicted Buffy. You can't you get me out of your veins."  
  
"Shut up Spike. I wanted to patrol with you…try to get back to normal, but I guess this was a mistake."  
  
Buffy tries to leave, but as soon as she opens the door, Spike shuts it with his hand.  
  
"Leave me alone Spike."  
  
"You're the one who came see me slayer. We both know why you came so quit trying to fight it."  
  
Buffy tries to open the door again, but Spike shuts it again. Buffy punches Spike in the face. He retaliates by punching her back. Buffy grabs him and throws him across the room. She goes to him and slams him against the wall.  
  
"No. More," Buffy said slowly.  
  
Spike grabs Buffy, turns and slams her against the wall. They stare at each other and begin to kiss savagely.  
  
"I knew you wanted it slayer."  
  
Spike leads her to his bed.  
  
The Magic Box…  
  
Xander comes back into the magic shop.  
  
"Guys. I think we need to talk about Buffy."  
  
"What's the matter Xander," Willow said.  
  
"I think she's getting worse."  
  
"Worse how," Dawn asked.  
  
"She just seems to get more and more depressed each day. She never patrols with anyone except Spike…she barely says anything to us that doesn't involve Hellmouth related stuff. I'm getting worried she might be doing something crazy."  
  
"Like what," Anya asked.  
  
"I don't know…I have a funny feeling. Something's not right," Xander said.  
  
"Look," Anya said. "We'll talk to Buffy tomorrow. Until then there is nothing we can do."  
  
"I don't accept that. I'm gonna find Buffy and talk some sense into her. Maybe I can knock some sense into her," Xander said.  
  
Xander grabs his coat and heads off in search of Buffy.  
  
"He always does that," Anya whined. "Sometimes I think he loves her more than me."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, while Dawn suppressed a knowing smile.  
  
Spike's Crypt…  
  
Xander had looked all over the cemetery with no luck in finding Buffy. So he decided to check Spike's crypt.  
  
"Maybe Peroxide Pest knows where she went."  
  
As Xander neared the Spike's crypt, Xander heard a strange noise, a moaning sound. Xander nears Spike's door and finally places the sound. Xander felt all the blood drain from his face. He busts down the door.  
  
"Oh Buffy."  
  
"Oh Spike."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my…XANDER?!!!"  
  
"Don't call out Droopy's name while we're…oh…my…God."  
  
Xander had no words coming out of his mouth. He was completely speechless.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said covering herself with the sheets. "I can explain."  
  
"No. There is no possible explanation for you sleeping with him! I can't believe you Buffy. I thought of you as my hero Buffy, but no more. You are dead to me  
now."  
  
Xander walks out and slams the door behind him. Xander runs through the cemetery with hot tears streaming down his face. He leans against another mausoleum.  
  
"How can she do this again?"  
  
Xander wipes his eyes and walks out of the cemetery. He hears a loud scream. He instinctively runs towards it. He finds two vampires attacking Lorie, the angel. Xander rushes the first one to the ground and stakes it. He jumps up and wails punches on the second one. He sweeps the vamp to the ground and dusts it.  
  
"Are you okay," Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," the angel answers.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be in graveyard at night."  
  
"I was looking for a client and I could say the same thing about you hun."  
  
Xander sees Buffy running in his direction.  
  
"Look I have to go, you should be getting inside. It's dangerous."  
  
Xander heads off in the direction opposite of Buffy's.  
  
"Xander! Wait up," Buffy yelled.  
  
She stops by Lorie to catch her breath.  
  
"You friend is hurt. He needs time to cool down…you should try talking to him, you know instead of boinking a vampire," Lorie said.  
  
"Who are you," Buffy asked.  
  
"Go. Talk to him."  
  
Buffy walks a few feet and turns; Lorie is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Okay…if it turns out she's a vampire I will stake her for meddling in with my life…or what life I do have," Buffy said sadly.  
  
Xander's Apartment  
11: 50 pm  
  
Xander is sitting in his chair on the balcony thinking when there is a knock at his door.  
  
"And for a years supply of turtle wax is Buffy behind door number two," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Buffy. What a surprise," Xander bitterly.  
  
"Xand…I know you're upset, but just let me explain."  
  
"Okay Buffy, what reason do you have to sleep with ANOTHER VAMPIRE!!"  
  
"Would you keep your voice down...look…Xander? Spike and me…there is no Spike and me, we are not together."  
  
"You seemed very "together" a few minutes ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did."  
  
"So you regret sleeping with him."  
  
"Yes. But I don't regret getting close to him. He's all I have right now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Since I came back, the only person I could talk to was him…after confiding so much into him…hanging with him…it just happened."  
  
"You could have talked to me Buffy. Or Willow. We're your best friends."  
  
"Friends. I was in Heaven and you all pulled me out of there. I have no idea why you would do something like that."  
  
"We thought you were in a hell dimension Buffy. A part of me didn't want do the spell because it thought you were in a better place, but a bigger part of me was scared to death you were being tormented in a hell dimension and I couldn't bare it so I decided to do the spell."  
  
"Now thanks to that I don't even feel alive. I feel more dead now than I was when I was six feet under."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy. I just thought…"  
  
"There you go…you thought. Your thinking does nothing but cause trouble Xander. I will never be able to forgive you for taking me out of heaven. Never. All you and Willow do is get into more and more trouble."  
  
"Buffy stop this."  
  
"Xander, since I've got back, I've regretted I made the friends I did. Real friends would have left me dead. The FIRST TIME!"  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it. I slept with Spike because we have a stronger connection than I thought. More than we ever had. You have done nothing but make my life worse Xander."  
  
Buffy opens the door.  
  
"It would have been so much better if I had never met you."  
  
Buffy slams the door behind her and goes home.  
  
Buffy's House  
Christmas Eve  
12:30 am  
  
Buffy reaches the porch and sees Lorie standing there.  
  
"I thought I told you to talk to him, not yell at him."  
  
"Leave me alone," Buffy said.  
  
"Can't. I have two things to do here…help you feel human again and another I can't mention."  
  
"Get off my porch before I stake you."  
  
"I'm not a vampire Miss Summers. Nor am I a demon."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"In time…did you mean what you said…it really would have been better if you had never met Xander."  
  
"Of course not…It would have been better if he had never been born."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He is nothing but a screw up. All he can do is get into trouble. Its just….grrr…I wish he had never been born."  
  
A thunderclap flashed across the sky. Buffy turned around and saw Lorie bathed in a white light.  
  
"Done."  
  
End Part 1 


	3. A Whole New World

Part 2  
  
AU Sunnydale  
December 24, 2001  
9:00 am  
  
Buffy awoke on the porch swing. The last thing she remembered was an angel granting her wish. Buffy stood up and looked around. Things looked almost exactly the same.  
  
"I knew he didn't change much around here," Buffy thought out loud.  
  
Buffy stood up and reached into her pockets for her keys. But she couldn't find them.  
  
"What the…I had them last night," Buffy said while checking her pockets again.  
  
Giving up Buffy knocked on the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
"DAWN," she yelled. "Let me in…I lost my keys!"  
  
She banged on the door louder.  
  
"DAWN! WILL!"  
  
The door swung open and an grumpy old man opened the door.  
  
"May I help you miss," the man asked angrily.  
  
Buffy checked the number on the side of the house.  
  
"Well," the man continued.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought this was my house," Buffy said.  
  
"Well as you can see it isn't. I've been living here for a few years now, now go away," the man said.  
  
He slammed the door. Buffy backed away from the door and ran.  
  
Sunnydale  
The Magic Shop  
9:00 am  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said," Willow told Xander.  
  
He had just told them about what happened the night before.   
  
"The point is she still slept with another vampire," Anya said. "She knows it won't end well."  
  
"Then why does she do it," Xander asked. "I just want her to be happy. But I know she won't be happy with Spike."  
  
"We just need to sit down and talk to her," Tara said. "Calmly and rationally without any yelling."  
  
"I wasn't yelling at her last night," Xander said.  
  
"Then what would you call it Xander," Anya asked.  
  
"Uh…telling her stuff she should already now in a very loud voice?"  
  
Everyone glared at him.  
  
"Okay. I'll try to stay calm. But when she said she wished she hadn't met me, that hurt," Xander said.  
  
"I know," Anya said. "We'll try to take care of this."  
  
AU Sunnydale  
Spike's Crypt  
9:15 am  
  
Buffy busted through Spike's crypt door.  
  
"Spike. I need help. Something is wrong here," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy finally looks around the crypt and sees that it is empty.  
  
"Something is very wrong."  
  
She doesn't see Spike's TV or furniture, or anything else of Spikes in the crypt.  
  
"This is the right one, where is he," Buffy asks aloud.  
  
"He's not here," Lorie said from the door.  
  
"You," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy ran up to her and grabbed her by the throat.   
  
"What the hell is happening here? Someone else lives in my house and Spike is not here…what's going on?"  
  
"You never met Xander…you wished he hadn't been born. So I granted you a special glimpse. In this world, Alexander Harris never existed."  
  
"What does that have to do with all this happening," Buffy asked.  
  
"I believe your friends hold the key to all these questions," Lorie responded.  
  
Buffy released her grip.  
  
"Let's go find them shall we."  
  
Lorie puts her hand on Buffy's shoulder and they disappear.  
  
AU The Magic Box  
9:20 am  
  
Buffy and Angel Lorie appear in the street across from the Magic Box.  
  
"Well, at least things haven't changed that much. Giles still owns the Magic Box."  
  
Buffy runs across the street to The Magic Box. She enters the magic shop, but none of her friends are around the table.  
  
"Willow! Giles! Anya! Any of you guys here?"  
  
Amy comes from the back room, sees Buffy and screams.  
  
"Amy, it's okay. It's me Buffy!"  
  
"WESLEY! GET IN HERE!! HURRY!"  
  
"Wesley," Buffy questioned to herself.  
  
"What's the problem Amy," Wesley asked.  
  
He looks up, sees Buffy, and screams.  
  
"Why does everyone keep doing that," Buffy asked.  
  
"It's not possible. It can't be. You've been dead for years," Wesley said.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy said with realization. "I was so angry I forgot Xander was the one who brought me back."  
  
"Who's Xander," Amy asked.  
  
"Is that the name of the demon that killed you," Wesley asked. "The prophecy never said anything about a demon, it was just the Master that killed you."  
  
"It was. I mean. Just the Master," Buffy said.  
  
"But you are alive now," Amy questioned.  
  
"Alive and kicking. It's a long story."  
  
"Good you can tell it to me. As your ex-watcher I think you owe me that much," Wesley said.  
  
"Huh," Buffy said.  
  
The Magic Box  
10:00 am  
  
Dawn rushes into the store.  
  
"Guys have you seen Buffy," she never came home last night.  
  
"Maybe she's sleeping with Spike again," Anya said.  
  
Xander glared at her.  
  
"What's she talking about," Dawn said. "Where's my sister?"  
  
"The last time I saw her, before having an all out verbal fight with her," Xander said.   
  
"She was sleeping with Spike."  
  
"Spike?! Ewww," Dawn said. "Didn't she learn anything from Angel?"  
  
"Apparently not," Xander said softly.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Spike. Then I'm going to have a long talk with my sister," Dawn said as she huffed out the door.  
  
"I'll go with you Dawn," Xander said. "Need to apologize for freaking out on her last night."  
  
"You had every reason to freak Xander," Dawn said as they walked to Spike's Crypt.  
  
"Yeah, but I could have handled it better. Not yelled at her."  
  
"Things haven't been right since you brought her back," Dawn said simply.  
  
"I know. I had hoped in time we could help her get back into the swing of things, but she keeps drifting further and further into the darkness. She'd rather talk to Spike than her best friends…That scares me you know."  
  
"I know…maybe we should as Santa to help Buffy out," Dawn said.  
  
"Maybe," Xander said. "Maybe."  
  
AU Magic Shop  
  
"Excuse me," Buffy said. "Wanna run down that last part for me again."  
  
"What about wanting to know what happened to you," Wesley said.  
  
"No…the watcher thing. You're not my watcher. Giles is."  
  
Wesley was about to say something when Willow and a tall man with dark hair entered the Magic Box. Buffy turned around and saw her best friend, but she looked like she hadn't changed since sophomore year. She had long hair and wore her old nerdy clothes she had long since lost. This Willow also wore black-rimmed glasses. But what shocked her the most was the person standing next to her.  
  
"Jesse," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh my God," Willow said. "It's…you."  
  
"Okay, I'm not the only freaked out by the dead girl standing in the middle of the Magic Shop," Jesse said.  
  
Willow went to her friend she had thought had been long since dead and pulled her into a big hug. Tears were streaming down Willow's face.  
  
"You're back. I can't believe your back," Willow said through the tears.  
  
Buffy however had no feeling. Jesse seemed to be the only one to notice.  
  
"What no hug for me," Jesse said. "The guy that started our Scooby club?"  
  
Buffy smiled a small smile and hugged Jesse.  
  
"All we need is Giles," Buffy said.  
  
"Uh…Buffy," Willow said. "I don't want to ruin your homecoming and all, but don't you remember…I can't even say it."  
Willow buried her face on Jesse's chest.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her Brit boy," Jesse said.  
  
"I told you not to call me that Jesse," Wesley said. "Buffy, don't you remember. Giles died only a couple months before you did."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
End Part 2 


	4. Stories of the New Past

Part 3  
  
AU Magic Box  
10:15 am  
December 24, 2001  
  
"She must be in some sort of shock," Jesse said. "She hasn't moved or blinked in like fifteen minutes."  
  
"Any idea what's going on Wesley," Willow said. "I thought Buffy died in the Masters lair."  
  
"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "Angel was the one who found the body."  
  
"I'm not sure," Wesley said. "We need to find out what happened. I have no idea how she could be alive. We buried her and she doesn't look like someone who just crawled out of her grave."  
  
"Thanks for the imagery Brit-boy," Jesse joked.  
  
Wesley glared at Jesse.  
  
"I got the tea," Amy said.  
  
Wesley takes the tea from Amy and puts it in Buffy's hands. This snaps her out of her trance slightly. She takes a sip of the tea and puts it on the table.  
  
"This can't be happening," Buffy said quietly. "It's not possible."  
  
"Buffy," Willow started. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am not okay. I am SO not okay. I need Giles. Giles would know what to do."  
  
"Buffy," Jesse said as he sat in the chair next to her. "Giles was killed not long before you. You should know that. It was right before the talent show our sophomore year."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "He didn't. He lived. He was the one that found the prophecy I was supposed to die. He was my watcher until he was fired for helping me out during that test on my eighteenth birthday. He was like a father to me when I needed him the most. So don't tell me he's dead!"  
  
Willow put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Buffy…none of that happened. You didn't make it out of the master's lair. You were sixteen when all that happened."  
  
Buffy stood up and ran to the back training room. It was set up differently than hers. The weapons were still in place, but her attack dummy was gone, and the shelves were missing too.  
  
"Buffy," a voice said from behind her.  
  
"How'd it happen Willow," Buffy asked.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said softly.  
  
Both girls sat on the couch.  
  
"You remember that organ harvesting demon we had to deal with during the Talent Show right?"  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
"Well, we…Jesse, you, and me…thought I was the one he was going to come after my brain. Then we realized Giles was smarter than all of us. You told me and Jesse to stay together just in case and you went to help Giles…but it was too late."  
  
Small tears started to fall from Willow's eyes. It still hurt her to talk about it.  
  
"While you were fighting the demon, the guillotine he had strapped Giles to fell…and…I can't even say it," Willow said crying.  
  
Willow stood up and left the room.  
  
"He died…he died because…"  
  
"Xander wasn't there to catch the rope and stop the ax," Lorie said from the back door.  
  
"Must you pop up every where you go?"  
  
"Yeah. It's one of the fun parts of being an angel," Lorie said smiling.  
  
"Is this why you brought me here? To see that Giles is dead because Xander wasn't around."  
  
"You aren't around either honey," Lorie replied.  
  
"You're dead too. Xander was never there to revive you."  
  
"How did Wesley come here…he didn't come until after Giles was fired? And why is Jesse alive? Why is Willow so nerdy now? How come Anya isn't behind…wait I know why she's not here. Angel…How is he different?"  
  
"One question at a time. You're friends hold the answers, just ask them."  
  
Spike's Crypt  
December 24, 2001  
10:30 am  
  
"What the hell is this…a soap opera with vampires?"  
  
Spike's crypt door swung open.  
  
"Is this what you do all day…watch soap operas," Dawn asked.  
  
"No," Spike said.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's right. Sometimes you sleep with MY SISTER!"  
  
"Now Dawn," Spike said getting out of his chair. "Calm down."  
  
"Where is my sister," Dawn asked. "Is she hiding because she is ashamed to be sleeping with another killer."  
  
"Dawn," Xander said as he appeared behind her.  
  
"Droopy. What come to watch me shag the slayer again?"  
  
Xander tried to control his anger.  
  
"Spike," Xander said through his teeth. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Two Words," Spike said. "Don't. Know."  
  
"What," Dawn said. "She didn't come home last night. I assumed after what Xander said she'd come back here."  
  
"Well, she didn't. Glad you could stop by, now leave."  
  
"Come on Dawn," Xander said.  
  
"If she DOES come by tell her to come home," Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah yeah. No Problem little bit."  
  
Dawn and Xander leave Spikes Crypt.  
  
"Now what do we do," Dawn asked. "She's not at home, not at the Magic Box. Where could she be?"  
  
"I don't know Dawn."  
  
"Maybe she went to the mall," Dawn said.  
  
Xander raised his eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"What? She could be there doing some last minute shopping for me…besides I need to get my last minute shopping done with too."  
  
Xander sighs.  
  
"I'll drop you off there," Xander said. "Then I need to get back to the magic shop to help out while the rush is going on."  
  
"Thank you," Dawn said smiling.  
  
"I'm a sucker for the Summers smile."  
  
AU Magic Box  
11:00 am  
  
Buffy sat in the training room alone. She was trying to figure out a way to explain what happened.  
  
"Pardon me Buffy," Wesley said. "I was wondering if I could speak with you."  
  
"Sure," Buffy said.  
  
"Is there anything you want to know that I could help you with?"  
  
"How did you become my watcher?"  
  
"You really don't remember anything."  
  
"I can explain everything much better after I know everything that happened."  
  
"Of course…shortly after Mr. Giles…passed away. Willow got in touch with the Watcher's Council and they sent me. I went in being all tough like a watcher should, but you never listened…I missed that. I think it was your inability to listen that made you such a great slayer."  
  
"What happened the night I died?"  
  
"Well, you found out about the prophecy and got upset, but you did the right thing and went to fight the Master…When the Hellmouth opened; me, Willow, Jesse, Cordelia, and Jenny were fighting this Hellmouth demon."  
  
"What about Angel?"  
  
"He told us he was brooding in his apartment when the Hellmouth opened. He made the decision to take out the Master in your memory. So he made it to the school and threw the Master on a broken table. The Hellmouth closed and Angel said we should destroy and bury the Masters bones. While we took care of that, Angel went to the Master's lair and found your body in a pool of water."  
  
Buffy thought.   
  
"But somehow you are here and a bit older looking…not in a bad way of course. But the question 'how' comes to mind," Wesley said.  
  
"I think this is something everyone should hear since I want to go through it once."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wesley stood up with Buffy and they headed towards the front of the store.  
  
"By the way," Buffy said. "What happened to Angel?"  
  
"Uh…Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, the vampire with a soul?"  
  
The bell in front rang as young woman came in.  
  
"The fact you want me to train on Christmas Eve is just unfair Wes," the young woman said.  
  
She sees Buffy standing there.  
  
"The training for the shop," she said trying to cover. "Me being new and all."  
  
"She knows," Willow said. "This is Buffy. The one me and Jesse told you about."  
  
"Oh…I thought she was dead?"  
  
"She was," Jesse said. "She hasn't told us what happened yet…we're still filling her in what happened while she was gone."  
  
"Wait a minute," Buffy said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Laney…the Vampire Slayer."  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide.  
  
"B-but…it can't…I mean it's not…"  
  
Buffy began to hyperventilate.  
  
Wesley and Jesse grab each arm and lead her to the table.  
  
Buffy thought.  
  
End Part 3 


	5. Slayer Story

Part 4  
  
AU Magic Box  
11:10 am  
  
"You're who now," Buffy asked again.  
  
"I'm Laney…the Vampire Slayer. She who fights in cemeteries against the creatures of the night," the slayer said.  
  
"But what about the slayers before you…Kendra and Faith," Buffy requested.  
  
Jesse flinched at the mention of the name Faith.  
  
"Kendra," Jesse said. "Was one tough as nails slayer. She was sent her at the beginning of our junior year to take your place to protect the Hellmouth. Took Wes upwards to three weeks to send her down Monster Island. She arrived at night and she tried to kill Angel. Almost did it too, but we caught her before she managed to stake him."  
  
"She almost killed him," Buffy questioned.  
  
"Sort of. After you died, he felt responsible for not helping you out sooner. If someone had been there to give him the kick in the butt he needed, you would still be alive," Amy said. "When Kendra came to town he was ready to let her stake him. But eventually he helped us out of a lot of scrapes."  
  
"Is he still in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah. Never had a reason to leave," Willow said.  
  
"When did Kendra die," Buffy asked softly.  
  
"She was killed by some mutant fish," Jesse sadly. "I tried to help her, but the swim coach knocked me out. When I came to they had already devoured her. I still feel it was my fault."  
  
"But it wasn't Jesse," Wesley said. "We assured you it wasn't. You gave it your best and you've come a long way since then."  
  
"Didn't help Faith though," Jesse said sadly.  
  
"Yes it did," Laney said sternly. "You saved them all the night of the apocalypse."  
  
"He did," Buffy questioned.  
  
"It was nothing," Jesse said. "Anyone would have done it in my place."  
  
"Wait a minute," Buffy said. "Which apocalypse, what are you talking about?"  
  
"In January of our senior year," Jesse began. "There were these sisters trying to open the Hellmouth."  
  
"The Sisterhood of Jhe?"  
  
"Yeah…anyway that night these zombie guys were trying to blow up the school. I managed to stop them before the blew up the school and ending the world in the process."  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy said. "If that happened here then how could that have not happened in my…"  
  
Lorie appeared behind Wesley and snaps her fingers, freezing everyone in place.  
  
"Xander was the one who stopped them. I have to tell you that moment belongs in his top five moments of bravery."  
  
"But Xander was safe at home. He told us," Buffy said.  
  
"He lied. He didn't want you all to know he was there that night. He was hurt enough all of you have been shutting him out of everything the past few days before."  
  
"Why didn't he tell us anything," Buffy said.  
  
"That's not his style," Lorie said. "He's more of the quiet hero, but you wouldn't know that would you."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you still don't know half of what Xander has done for you. You are too blind in your selfish little world to realize it. I'd say he'd be better off without you, but in that world he is a vampire. Although he does look good in leather pants."  
  
Buffy glared at the angel.  
  
"Are we done here yet?"  
  
"Not yet…time to learn a few more lessons before you return."  
  
Lorie snapped her finger and disappeared. Everything went back to normal.  
  
"Talking about that night still hurts," Jesse said wiping a tear from his eye. "Excuse me."  
  
Jesse got up and left the store.  
  
"What's the matter with him," Buffy asked. "What else happened that night?"  
  
"She and Jesse were somewhat of an item that year. The night that happened was the first night they…consummated the relationship," Wesley said.  
  
"It wasn't long after Faith died at Graduation," Amy said. "They were so happy together."  
  
"What happened the night of Graduation?"  
  
Wesley took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. Buffy had never known Wesley to be so emotional.  
  
"She didn't make it out of the library in time," Wesley said sadly. "We had the explosives set in the library to destroy the Mayor in his demon form. She lured him there, but she wasn't fast enough. The mayor ate her…then I had to set off the explosives…we couldn't even find the body."  
  
Wesley got up and went to his office.  
  
"Faith was one of his favorite slayers," Willow said. "He always said she had promise."  
  
"Now I'm the world's hope," Laney said. "I was called and I came here. Been here since."  
  
The ringing from the store caused the group to turn to the front.  
  
"Hey sis," Dawn said. "Been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, who's the blond with the dye job and how does she know my name," Dawn asked.  
  
"That's Buffy. She used to be a slayer before she died," Laney said.  
  
"How can she be here if she died," Dawn said. "I may not be that smart, but I'm smart enough to know if your dead you stay that way unless you're a zombie or vampire."  
  
"Same old Dawn," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"And how do you know me," Dawn asked.  
  
"That's a long story," Buffy said while laughing nervously.  
  
"We filled you in," Willow said. "Care to fill us in."  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath. "Maybe you should all sit down…this is a long story."  
  
Sunnydale Mall  
December 24, 2001  
4:45 pm  
  
Dawn and her friend Lisa are walking through a department store.  
  
"So did you get your sister a gift," Lisa asked.  
  
"Why," Dawn replied. "She hasn't gotten me anything. I don't even think she cares anymore."  
  
"Your sister seems to be a bit unemotional for a few months now. What's up with that?"  
  
"Wish I knew."  
  
"Maybe it's all the stress she has been under this year," Lisa said. "With your mom dying, being forced to grow up and take care of you must be getting to her."  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said softly. "That must be it."  
  
Dawn looks at some necklaces spread out on a counter while Lisa is looking at dresses.  
  
Dawn thought to herself.  
  
She glances toward the security guard who is talking to the owner, and then Lisa who is checking herself out in the mirror with a dress over her clothes. Dawn quickly grabs a necklace and puts it the back pocket of her pants.  
  
"Love the dress, hate the price," Lisa said. "Find anything?"  
  
"Uh…no. Let's go."  
  
As Dawn and Lisa walk out the door a hand grabs Dawn's shoulder.  
  
Magic Box  
5:00 pm  
  
"Can we go," Xander said. "Parking is going to be murder this late…we need to get Dawn."  
  
"Why can't Buffy do it," Anya said as she was stocking some shelves.  
  
"Because she is still AWOL," Xander said.  
  
The phone begins to ring.  
  
"Xander, grab that. I need to take these to the basement," Anya said pointing to some small boxes.  
  
"Happy Holidays from the Magic Box, How can I help you," Xander answered.  
  
(I'm trying to reach a Miss Summers, ) a voice said.  
  
"She's not here right now," Xander said.  
  
(This is Officer Williams at Sunnydale Mall…I need to speak with her or a guardian. This is in reference to Dawn Summers.)  
  
Xander cupped the mouth piece and swore.  
  
"Uh…this is Miss Summers' fiancé. What's the problem," Xander asked.  
  
Anya had gotten from out of the basement to hear the end. Xander put his hand to shush Anya before she could whine.  
  
(We caught Dawn shoplifting in one of the department stores. We need someone post bail.)  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes," Xander said.  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on Xander," Anya said. "When did you and Buffy get engaged?"  
  
"Since Dawn got arrested and I have to pretend to be a guardian and bail her out of jail."  
  
Xander left the magic shop and slammed the door.  
  
"Dawn had better be the reason you slammed that door mister!"  
  
AU Magic Box  
5:00 pm  
  
Buffy has just finished explaining what happened with her and why she was here.  
  
"So…when do you get to leave," Willow said. "Not that I don't want you here, you should be back in your world."  
  
"As soon as I learn my lesson I guess," Buffy answered.  
  
"Have you," Wesley asked.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said. "I'm starting to see how important Xander is but…"  
  
The Magic Box door swung open and there stood Angel, beaten to a pulp.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said rushing to his side.  
  
"Buffy? How this possible," the vampire asked.  
  
"Long story. What happened?"  
  
"Spike and Drusilla are back in town."  
  
End Part 4 


	6. Pain and Disapointment

Part 5  
  
Sunnydale Mall, Front Office  
Christmas Eve  
5:30pm  
  
"Can I help you," the woman behind the counter said.  
  
"I'm looking for the security office. I'm here to pick someone up," Xander said.  
  
"Down the hall to the right. I'll let them know you are coming."  
  
"Thank you. Merry Christmas," Xander said as he headed down the hall.  
  
"Merry Christmas," the woman said.  
  
Security Office…  
  
Dawn is sitting at a table with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," the officer said on the phone. "Looks like your sister's fiancé is here to pick you up."  
  
Dawn questioned to herself.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Officer Williams went to the door and opened. Dawn was shocked to see Xander standing there. As if she didn't feel bad enough, the disappointed look Xander gave her hurt her the most.  
  
"Is she going to be in any trouble," Xander asked Officer Williams.  
  
"Normally she'd be up to her knees in doody, but given the holiday season, I'll let her off with a warning. But if we ever catch her shoplifting again, we will file a report and there is a good chance she would have to spend some time in juvenile hall and your fiancé would lose custody of Dawn."  
  
"I'll make sure this doesn't happen again," Xander said while looking at Dawn.  
  
"Okay, I just need you to sign a few things."  
  
Xander signed the papers and left with Dawn.  
  
AU The Magic Box  
6:00 pm  
  
"So, Spike and Dru left town because of the Mayor's Ascension," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah…the gave us a lot of trouble over the two years they were here," Willow said. "Laney is just lucky she didn't have to deal with them."  
  
"Wrong," Buffy said. "She needs to have gone up against them to know what she's dealing with. Spike and Dru are tough together. I still haven't stopped them in my world."  
  
"Well, why haven't you staked Spike," Jesse asked. "He may be harmless, but he is still a vampire. That chip stops working, you and your friends could be in danger."  
  
"Look, I don't want to explain my choice not to stake him. In this world he's evil. I will stake him in this world."  
  
"No you won't," Laney said. "I will. I'm the slayer here. You're not."  
  
"Perhaps it would be most helpful if the two of you work together in stopping Spike," Wesley said.  
  
"I can handle them myself," Laney said.  
  
"In your dreams," Buffy said.  
  
"Would you two stop arguing," Angel said. "Look, Laney. Buffy is a great slayer. If she hadn't died that night, I have no doubt she would be the oldest living slayer."  
  
"Fine," Laney said. "I'll play nice. Come on Buff. Let's see what you got."  
  
Laney heads into the training room and Buffy follows.  
  
"Okay," Angel said. "That's not Buffy. She has been buried for the last 5 years. Who was that?"  
  
"That was Buffy," Wesley said. "Just not our Buffy."  
  
"I know I did the cryptic thing, but could you de-crypt that just a bit."  
  
"She's from a parallel universe," Jesse said. "There was this guy she wished never had been born and an angel brought her here. She's a bit meaner than the Buffy I remember."  
  
"Jesse," Willow said taken aback.  
  
"What, it's true. It's like she's not the same person. Like there's something wrong with her."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to her," Angel said. "Maybe I can figure out what's wrong so she can get back to where she belongs."  
  
"You sure you don't want her to stay Deadboy," Jesse said. "You went pretty nuts when she was gone."  
  
"Jesse," Angel said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Angel got up from the table and went to the training room.  
  
Laney's Training Room…  
  
"You know, my training room doesn't have those gymnast rings. Maybe I should ask…," Buffy stopped when she realized what she was about to say.  
  
"Ask who?"  
  
"Giles, my watcher. But I can't, he's gone. Went back to England."  
  
"Oh…sorry," Laney said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Let's fight."  
  
The stand in the middle of the mat, bow and begin to fight. Buffy throws a right punch, but Laney blocks it and throws her to the ground. Buffy jumps back up only to be knocked down when Laney punches her in the chest. Buffy glares at Laney from the ground.  
  
"What is up with you," Laney asked. "It's like you're not even trying."  
  
"She's not," Angel said from the door. "I've seen Buffy fight. This woman doesn't have half the drive the Buffy I knew did."  
  
"You don't understand," Buffy said.  
  
"Laney could you…"  
  
"Sure Angel, I'll see you outside."  
  
Angel walks towards Buffy and offers his hand to help her up, but she shakes it and gets up on her own.  
  
"We need to talk," Angel said.  
  
Buffy makes her way to the couch.  
  
"What's going on," Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something's up. The passion you had when you fought looks like it's gone."  
  
"I can't feel," Buffy said softly.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"Anything. In my world I died. My friends brought me back…but I was in heaven. Everything was perfect when I was there. I don't know how to feel after I've been there."  
  
"Have you even tried living again? Doing the things you love to do?"  
  
"I feel like all I'm doing is going through the motions. Slaying. Trying to live when I feel dead inside."  
  
"Isn't there one friend who has tired to talk to you, make you feel something other than the darkness and the pain."  
  
  
  
"Buffy," Angel said pulling her from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh…sorry. No."  
  
Angel sits on the couch next to her and gives her a hug. As they pull away, Buffy kisses Angel. He gives in for a moment, but pulls away.  
  
"We can't do this," Angel said standing up. "If you knew how long I've wanted that to happen…you're not yourself. So I can't do this…not now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're going to leave. It hurt enough the first time."  
  
"So," Buffy said. "I just want to feel something. You're the first man that I loved."  
  
"I know, but this isn't right. You know that."  
  
Angel left the room closing the door behind him. Buffy broke down crying.  
  
"Why can't I just die," Buffy said.  
  
"That can be arranged," Spike said from the back door.  
  
Magic Box (Real World)  
6:15 pm  
  
Giles enters the magic shop carrying several bags of gifts.  
  
"Hello," Giles called out. "Buffy, Anya, Xander, Willow, anyone?"  
  
Giles shuts the door with his foot and drops the presents on the table.  
  
"GILES," Anya screamed.  
  
She grabs Giles and pulls him into a big hug, then throws him to the side. She grabs presents and starts shaking them.  
  
"Which one is mine," Anya asked.  
  
"I gave you the store."  
  
"So…I want more."  
  
"You'll get them when everyone else is here. Where is everyone," Giles asked.  
  
"Xander went get Anya at the mall."  
  
"She last minute shopping?"  
  
"No, she was arrested for shoplifting."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Shoplifted…took something that wasn't hers…swiped stuff."  
  
"Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Don't know. She hasn't been around all day. She may be with sleeping with Spike again."  
  
Giles plops in the chair.  
  
"What has been going on here since I left."  
  
"Lots of stuff."  
  
The bell from the front door sounds as Xander and Dawn come in.  
  
"I want you to sit down in that chair and don't move from it until Buffy gets back," Xander said angrily.  
  
"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry," Dawn said while crying. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Giles," Xander said. "Glad your back."  
  
Giles stands up and hugs Xander and Dawn. Giles takes off his glasses and begins to wipe them.  
  
"What is going on Dawn?"  
  
"Nothing," Dawn says as she takes a seat. "Where's Buffy? I just want to go home."  
  
"You're gonna have to wait until Buffy gets her," Giles said. "She'll deal with you then."  
  
"Can't you just yell at me?"  
  
"You are not my responsibility. I will say that I am getting more and more upset and disappointed in you after I hear you doing these things."  
  
"I can't be here right now," Xander said suddenly.  
  
"Xander," Anya said. "You haven't even tried to find your gift. I think it's the big one."  
  
"Not now Anya," Xander said.  
  
Xander left the shop and all was quiet in the shop. Xander left in such a daze, he didn't see the car fail to yield at the cross walk. Inside the shop, everyone heard a loud screeching, a thump, and after a few seconds someone yelled for an ambulance. Anya and Giles ran outside and saw Xander on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Good lord," Giles said.  
  
He rushed back inside and called the hospital. By this time Dawn stood next to Anya and began to cry.  
  
"Xander," Dawn yelled through the tears. "No, you can't die."  
  
Anya is speechless. Hot tears pour down her face. She doesn't bother wiping them because they keep coming.  
  
"We need you," Dawn said sniffling.  
  
But nothing happened. Xander remained on the ground unconscious.  
  
End Part 5 


	7. Saved by the Xander

Part 6  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
December 24, 2001  
7:00pm  
  
The ambulance arrived in record time and took Xander to the hospital. After running tests, they put him in the ICU. The whole time Anya was pacing frantically in the Waiting Room.  
  
"Is this the Harris party," a doctor asked.  
  
"Yes," Giles said.  
  
"I'm Doctor Charles Pepper. Mr. Harris received numerous fractures, a punctured lung, and is currently in coma," the doctor said.  
  
"He's in a coma," Anya said worriedly.   
  
"Yes," Dr. Pepper said. "And it doesn't look good. These next 24 hours are critical. If he doesn't wake up before then, than there is very little chance he'll come out of it."  
  
Anya hugged Giles tightly and began to cry.  
  
"Thank you doctor," Giles said.  
  
"This is all my fault," Dawn said from the couch.  
  
"No it isn't Dawn," Willow said.  
  
"Yes it is," Dawn, said as she began to cry. "If I hadn't got into trouble he wouldn't have gotten upset and stormed out."  
  
Giles sits between Willow and Dawn.  
  
"Willow is right, this isn't your fault. You needn't blame yourself. But you still shouldn't have done what you did…but this has been going on for quite some time hasn't it?"  
  
Dawn just nods. Giles sighs and stands up.  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee," Giles said. "Willow, Tara, watch Dawn. Anya come with me, some fresh air might do you some good."  
  
"But there's coffee in the machine down the hall," Willow said.  
  
Giles glared at Willow, she finally got he needed to talk to Anya.  
  
ICU…  
  
Xander's eyes fluttered open. He began to realize he was in the hospital.  
  
  
  
Xander stood up and called for the nurse who was sitting at her desk on the other end of the room.  
  
"Uh…Can I go now," he called.  
  
The nurse didn't look up.  
  
"HEY," Xander yelled.  
  
"You don't need to shout. She can't hear you," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Xander turns around and sees Lorie.  
  
"Are you a nurse?"  
  
"No," the angel said. "I'm something quite different."  
  
Lorie nodded towards the bed. Xander looks back and sees himself in bed, unconscious.  
  
"Am I…dead," Xander asked?  
  
"No," Lorie replied checking out Xander.   
  
Xander turned around and caught her checking him out. He holds the back of his gown tightly.  
  
"Okay, two questions," Xander, said. "Who are you, and why am I here and there at the same time?"  
  
"I'm Lorie…I'm an angel. I was sent to help Buffy, but something in the world I sent her went wrong."  
  
"Wait, you sent her somewhere? Where is she?"  
  
"I sent her to a parallel universe, where you never existed. I had two choices…the G version or the NC-17 version of the world. I was nice and showed her the G version."  
  
"Come on…I never did that much."  
  
"You saved Buffy's life and Giles' life. Not only them, but others as well. In the really bad world, well, it doesn't exist anymore because the Hellmouth opened and the world ended. I took her there to show what a big difference you alone made in this world," Lorie said.  
  
Xander ponders what she just told him.  
  
"What's going to happen in the other world," Xander said seriously.  
  
"Spike is going to kill her. She can't fight him in the condition she's in. Spike's tough. Buffy's lost that edge that made her a great slayer."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you up for helping the slayer get her mojo back."  
  
"Mojo? They have Austin Powers movies in heaven?"  
  
"No, I died a year ago. I loved that movie."  
  
"Before we go…I have one thing to ask."  
  
"What's that Alexander," Lorie asked.  
  
"Can you like give me some clothes and maybe a cross and stake?"  
  
Lorie snaps her fingers and Xander is dressed in dark slacks, a black sweater with a white T-shirt underneath and a cross in one hand, and stake in the other.  
  
"Let's go kick some Billy Idol wanna be ass…I mean butt…I mean…is it okay to say that stuff in front of an angel?"  
  
"Doesn't matter to me…I'm cool like that."  
  
Lorie put her arm around Xander's waist and walked a few feet with him, disappearing as they walked.  
  
AU The Magic Box  
6:30 pm  
  
"Why can't I just die," Buffy said.  
  
"That can be arranged," Spike said from the door.  
  
Buffy jumps off the couch and assumes the fighting postion.  
  
"Spike. What are you doing here," Buffy asked.  
  
"I see you know me. Good," Spike said as he stalked closer.  
  
He looks Buffy up and down.  
  
"You look good enough to eat," Spike said. "Oh wait." He vamps out. "You really are."  
  
Spike springs towards Buffy, but she grabs him and throws him across the room.  
  
"You're a slayer," Spike said confused. "So much for the there's only one rule."  
  
Spike gets up, grabs on to the gymnast rings, and flies into Buffy. He pins her to the ground.  
  
"Let me go," Buffy said trying to get up.  
  
"I don't think so slayer. You may have the strength, but I'm not getting much else from you," Spike said. "Oh, well. As long as the blood is good."  
  
Spike slowly begins to move towards Buffy's neck.  
  
Outside the Magic Box  
At the same time  
  
Xander and Lorie appear across the street from the store.  
  
"When does it happen," Xander asked.  
  
"Now. In the training…"  
  
Before she could say where Xander ran across the street into the store.  
  
"Can I help you," Wesley said.  
  
His answer was met with Xander pushing him out of the way. Angel grabbed Xander's shoulder, but Xander decked him and continued to the back training room. By the time he got there, Spike had just bared his fangs into Buffy. Xander sprinted towards him and rushed him off of Buffy. Xander slammed him against the wall. Xander kneed him in the gut, punched him in the face and prepared to stake him, but Spike grabbed his hand and with the other grabbed the stake and threw it out the window.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that boy," Spike said.  
  
Spike punched Xander in the gut two times, and punched him to the ground.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said. "How?"  
  
Before Xander could answer, Spike grabbed him and slammed him into the vaulting horse.  
  
"I was about to have me a nice slayer snack when you came in and ruined it," Spike said.  
  
"You're not going to touch her," Xander said.  
  
"Really and how are you going to stop me?"  
  
"With our help," Laney said from behind him.  
  
Spike turned and saw Laney with a cross bow in hand. Behind her was Jesse, Dawn, Willow, Giles, Angel, and Buffy. Spike looks back at Xander and back to the group.  
  
"Let him go," Buffy said.  
  
"Fine," Spike said. "Take him."  
  
Spike hurled him into the group and ran out the back door.  
  
"I hate that Spike," Willow said as Jesse helped her up.  
  
"Been 4 years and you guys still haven't killed him. Why is that," Laney asked while helping up her sister Dawn.  
  
"Because he runs away like a frighten coward before you get the chance," Xander said.  
  
A few of them chuckle. Angel glares at Xander as he helps Buffy up.  
  
"Who are you and why did you punch me," Angel asked.  
  
"You punched him," Buffy said to Xander.  
  
"I had to get here to stop Spike," Xander said.  
  
"How did you get here? You don't exist in this world," Buffy said.  
  
"Angel friend said I needed to be here to keep you alive," Xander replied. "Soon as I see her, I'll make sure she gets me out of here so you can continue to live in a world where I don't exist. Have fun Buffy."  
  
Xander began to storm out towards the front of the store.  
  
"Oh and Miss Summers," Xander said bitterly. "I got your sister out of some deep trouble. She was arrested for shoplifting."  
  
Xander made it out of the Magic Box and runs into Lorie.  
  
"Send me back. I can't be here with her right now…I'm too upset."  
  
"Okay," Lorie said. "But you won't wake up from your coma until you can deal with this. If you don't do it here you deal with it in your mind."  
  
Lorie pulls Xander into a hug and the two vanish as Buffy runs out of the shop.  
  
"Xander wait!"  
  
But it's too late. They are already gone.  
  
"Damnit," Buffy said.  
  
A hand grabs her shoulder. It's Angel.  
  
"I think it's time you tell us the whole story," Angel said.  
  
Buffy sighs and goes into the Magic Box with Angel.  
  
End Part 6 


	8. The Girl Who Knew Too Little

Part 7  
  
AU The Magic Box  
Christmas Eve  
6:45pm  
  
Buffy and Angel come back into the shop. Angel forces Buffy into the head seat.  
  
"Spill," Angel said.  
  
"What? I explained everything," Buffy replied.  
  
"I think you may have left out a few minor details," Angel said. "So I want the whole story. Everything that happened between you and this Xander guy."  
  
"He was kind of hot," Dawn, said with a smile on your face. "Did you date him?"  
  
"No," Buffy said. "We were just friends."  
  
"Pitty," Laney said. "He seemed nice. Him jumping in, risking his life to save yours and all."   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Buffy said.  
  
"So you going to tell us everything this time," Angel said.  
  
"The day before the Master rose and killed me, Xander asked me to the spring dance. He was so sweet when he asked me," Buffy said. "But I rejected him. I couldn't say yes, because I didn't feel the same way."  
  
"Because of me," Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "Anyway…he found out that I was destined to die and he freaked out."  
  
"We all did," Angel said. "I was in my apartment brooding."  
  
"I know. Xander went to you to get you to help him take out the Master. You agreed, but when the two of you got there, I was already dead."  
  
"And Xander brought you back," Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah. That summer I visited my dad. When I came back I treated him like dirt and used him to get Angel jealous."  
  
"Did it work," Laney asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So you used him for nothing. Hurt his feelings for nothing," Angel said. "How could you do that? He's your friend."  
  
"I felt bad, but we got passed it. We rebuilt our friendship. Angel and me started dating and on my birthday we…"  
  
"Did the no no cha-cha," Laney said.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said. "That made Angel turn evil. He killed our friend Theresa. When see her at the wake, Xander was with me. Angel turned her and she took me by surprise and almost killed me, but…"  
  
"Xander killed her before she got the chance," Wesley said.  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
"I take it that's not the only thing Xander did to help you," Willow asked while wiping her glasses.  
  
"The swim team was being turned into fish creatures by the coach."  
  
"I remember that," Jesse said. "Kendra made me go undercover."  
  
"You weren't under much from what I heard," Laney said.  
  
"The coach," Buffy said loudly to get them focused. "Knocked me out and put me in a pit with those things. Xander pulled me out, saving my life…again. After that, he was always helping me. I hurt him numerous times after that. But not once has he left my side or hurt me."  
  
"Then why did you wish he never existed," Wesley asks. "It seems to me you had a wonderful life with him in it. From the what you told us earlier and now, you are lucky to have had someone like him."  
  
"I was," Buffy said sadly. "But then he hurt me in a way I never thought possible."  
  
"What happened," Jesse said softly.  
  
"When we fought Glory, to keep Dawn from killing herself, I gave my life to save hers. Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander did a spell to bring me back."  
  
"He brought you back to life," Angel said. "Why be upset?"  
  
"I was in Heaven," Buffy said simply. "I felt no pain, no fear, nothing bad. Then I was torn out of there by him and my friends."  
  
"That part you left out," Wesley said. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I just did…that's why I haven't been myself around my friends. Spike told me I didn't come back right. And when he was able to punch me without feeling anything, he was right. I came back wrong…I'm not human," Buffy said.  
  
Jesse raises his hand.  
  
"Question," he said. "Why are you talking like Spike like he's your buddy."  
  
"He got a chip in his head thanks to a government agency. He can't hurt people. But for some reason, he can hurt me."  
  
"How did he come to this conclusion," Wesley said. "It may have been an isolated incident."  
  
"We always fight before we…never mind."  
  
"Oh my God," Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked up and saw the same hurt in his eyes she saw in Xander's eyes.  
  
"You slept with Spike?"  
  
"It's just…when I was pulled out of Heaven he was the only one I could connect with."  
  
"But Buffy," Jesse said. "He's a vampire. No matter how you look at it. Chip or not, a part of him is still evil. That'll never change."  
  
"And why couldn't you go to Xander," Willow said. "He seems to be there when you need him the most. By the sounds of it, you need him now more than ever."  
  
"He sounds like the type of guy who tries to keep you from slipping into the darkness," Angel said.  
  
Buffy got up and went into the training room. Laney follows her.  
  
"They're right," Laney said.  
  
Buffy grabbed a crossbow and a few stakes.  
  
"I'm going patrol. I don't want to deal with this now."  
  
"You're not going alone. Spike is out there."  
  
Buffy tosses her the crossbow.  
  
"Let's go then," Buffy said.  
  
"You know we're not done talking about all this," Laney said as they left.  
  
"I know," Buffy said softly.  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery  
8:00pm  
  
"You know," Laney said. "It is Christmas Eve and very early. I don't think there's going to be much action tonight."  
  
"So, we'll pass the time. Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, when I was 14 my parents died in a car accident. I was in and out of Foster care until I made here to Sunnydale a couple years ago. I found out I was the slayer. My first duty: Stop the apocalypse. These three evil demons tried to open it. With the help of Jesse, Angel, and the others we stopped them and saved the world. Wesley adopted me. Last year, these monks made Dawn my sister. Glory wanted her, but we stopped her."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We killed Ben after we found out he was Glory. He kidnapped Dawn, Wesley and Willow did a locating spell, we tracked him and stopped him."  
  
"So, you didn't die?"  
  
"Not yet…Wesley is a good Watcher. He's like a father to me."  
  
"Yeah. The best Watchers and Slayers have that kind of relationship."  
  
"What's your watcher like?"  
  
"Giles? He's a lot like Wesley is…but he left me. When I needed him the most."  
  
"Why? Why would he do that," Laney asked.  
  
"He thought I could handle things by myself."  
  
"He must have a lot of faith in you. He probably just wants you to grow up and start being an adult."  
  
"Maybe. I just…need someone I can talk to. Spike's the only one I can talk to. I don't know why."  
  
"Don't know either pet," Spike said from behind them. "But you know what? I don't bleeding care."  
  
The two ladies turn around.  
  
"I see you're boyfriend isn't here to save you this time," Spike taunted.  
  
"That wasn't my boyfriend," Buffy said.  
  
"So I was attacked by some random friend of yours…bloody perfect. No matter. I see him. I'll kill him," Spike said. "But you ladies are first."  
  
"You'll try Billy Idol," Laney said pointing the crossbow at his heart.  
  
"Now, now," Spike said. "Name calling is just plain rude. Right Dru."  
  
"Right Spikey," she said from behind the girls.  
  
They turned around and Dru knocked them to the ground. The crossbow falls the ground in front of Spike. He kicks it up and catches it. Drusilla has Laney around the throat while 3 vampires are holding Buffy.  
  
"Oh Laney," Spike said. "We had so much fun these past couple months. You beat me, I beat you. Now it's time for someone to die."  
  
He points the crossbow back and forth between Laney and Buffy.  
  
"Innie, Minie, Miney…"  
  
He points and shoots when he says, "Moe."  
  
End Part 7 


	9. Goodbye Bizzaro World

Part 8  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery  
December 24, 2001  
8:15pm  
  
"Innie, Minie, Miney…"  
  
He points and shoots when he says, "Moe."  
  
The arrow flies toward Buffy but it stops six inches from her chest, floating in mid-air.  
  
"What the," Spike started.  
  
Lorie appears in front of Buffy, holding the arrow.  
  
"You're not getting this one William," the angel said.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but just how are you going to stop me?"  
  
"Careful Spikey," Drusilla said. "I sense a strong power in her. It fills my head. It says terrible things."  
  
Spike stalks towards Lorie. He swings in for a punch, but she grabs his hand before it connects.  
  
"How…" Spike started. "OWWWW!"  
  
Spike screamed in pain as he felt his hand begin to burn.  
  
"What are you," Spike asked.  
  
"If you come near Buffy again, you'll be dust before you can say 'Bloody hell.'"  
  
Lorie vanished into thin air.  
  
"Goes to show you, you should never piss off a slayer's guardian angel," Buffy said.  
  
"She was an angel," Spike said. "No wonder the bitch burned my hand."  
  
Spike looked down and put his game face on. Laney whipped out her stake.  
  
"You never listen do you Peroxide Pest," Buffy said.  
  
"She can kill me for all I care," Spike said. "I just want to take you out love."  
  
Laney tries to rush Spike, but Spike pushes her towards Drusilla. She and Dru fall to the ground. Dru lands on top of Laney and vamps out. Laney kicks Dru off of her. She jumps up and assumes her fighting stance. Meanwhile, Spike moves closer and closer to Buffy.  
  
"Why don't I smell fear Slayer…you know…the last slayer I killed…she begged for her life," Spike said.  
  
"No, she didn't," Buffy, replied. "You were on a New York City subway, you went through a tunnel and snapped her neck."  
  
Spike was surprised she knew that.  
  
"How did you know that? I was alone."  
  
"You told me," Buffy said.  
  
Spike looked confused. Buffy used this moment to punch Spike. Spike recoils and punches her back. While she is dazed, he rushes her to the ground and pins her.  
  
"You look good enough to taste," Spike said menacingly.  
  
"Kill me. Won't make much difference," Buffy said.  
  
"Fine with me," Spike replied.  
  
He prepares to bare his fangs into Buffy, but a dark haired person attacks him. He begins to wail punches on the blond vampire. Buffy stands up slowly and watches the man punch Spike. His back is towards her, so she can't see her face. A few feet away, Laney slams Dru against a mausoleum. She knees her in the gut several times, punches her with a right then a left. She lifts the vampire over her head and throws her into a head stone. She races towards her, grabs her stake and leaps toward Dru. As Dru stands up, Laney drop kicks her, lifts her up and stakes her.  
  
"Shi-" Dru said as she turned to dust.  
  
"Xander," Buffy asked as she moved closer to the dark haired man still punching Spike.   
  
Spike manages enough strength to kick the man off of him. He flies and lands on Buffy.  
  
"Man that hurt," Jesse said.  
  
Spike looks around for Drusilla and sees Laney dusting herself off.  
  
"You…you killed Dru," Spike said.  
  
He tries to attack Laney, but Buffy gets to him first. She grabs him by his jacket and throws him to the ground. Buffy picks up the crossbow and aims it at him.  
  
"I suggest you get out of here," Jesse said as he stood behind Buffy with Laney.  
  
"She won't kill me," Spike said. "I can sense it."  
  
"You're wrong," Buffy said. "I want you out of this town by sunrise. Laney or me see you again…you're dust."  
  
Spike decides not to provoke the slayers and runs.  
  
Spike thought as he ran.   
  
Buffy turns to Jesse.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem," Jesse responded. "Couldn't let Spike kill you now could I?"  
  
"Not just that," Buffy said. "You helped me realize something."  
  
"And what's that," Laney said as they headed out of the cemetery.  
  
"Xander is more important to me than I thought," Buffy said.  
  
Lorie appeared in front of them, startling the group.  
  
"You can't knock," Laney said.  
  
Lorie looks around.  
  
"I don't see a door around here…do you?"  
  
"What are you doing here," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm here because you are almost done here."  
  
"Good. I'm ready to go back home."  
  
"Not quite time for that…first finish telling them what you were saying."  
  
Buffy turns back to Laney and Jesse.  
  
"As I was saying…Xander is more important to me than I thought. Whenever I needed him, he's been there. I took that for granted. He saved me time and time again, but I was too stubborn to thank him, or admit I needed him. When I found out he was part of the reason I was ejected from Heaven…I was hurt. But it's still no excuse for the things I said. I think I need him. And who could blame him over getting upset over catching me with Spike."  
  
"Good," Lorie said. "Now we just need to change that think…to know."  
  
Lorie touched Buffy's forehead and the vanished.  
  
"She could have at least given all of us a proper goodbye before the teleported out of here like Captain Kirk," Jesse said.  
  
"Don't worry…We'll get Amy to do a spell to visit her world one of these days."  
  
Laney and Jesse start to leave the cemetery.  
  
"I could have staked Spike," Jesse said.  
  
"I know," Laney replied. "But you spent too much time beating the snot out of him."  
  
"But it was fun," Jesse said happily. "Come on, Wesley is waiting for us to get back so we can open presents."  
  
At the word presents, Laney grabbed Jesse's arm and ran out of the cemetery with him close behind.  
  
Unknown Place  
Unknown Time  
  
Buffy and Lorie re-appear in another place. Buffy looks around. The skies are blood red. Dark clouds strike lightening every few minutes.  
  
"What is this place," Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize Sunnydale," The angel said.  
  
Buffy can't believe what she sees is Sunnydale.  
  
"This isn't Sunnydale…this hell," Buffy said.  
  
"Close enough. This is Sunnydale if Xander never existed and Angel never decided to stop the Master. That night the Hellmouth opened. Willow, Cordelia, Miss Calendar, and Mr. Giles were killed by the Hellmouth demon. Once it was free, other demons worse than that one emerged. By morning, well, by the time it should have been morning, hundreds of demons were roaming the streets, killing people. The clouds became blood red and the skies have remained darkened since that day. Now you see what a difference one person can make. Xander touched lives. He saved yours. In doing that, he saved the world. He's done it several times since then by keeping you alive."  
  
A loud screech startles Buffy from her the thoughts that were beginning to form. They two of them look up and see a large dragon like demon flying through the sky.  
  
"You've seen this world, the other world I was nice enough to show you, and you've seen your world. Tell me which one would you want to live in? Your family and friends to live in?"  
  
"Does it matter? Either world I'm either dead or feel dead."  
  
"I still haven't gotten through to you have I? Fine," Lorie said.  
  
She snaps her fingers and they appear in Xander's room at the hospital. Buffy sees Xander laying on the bed.  
  
"Why did you bring me here," Buffy asked.  
  
"He's not doing so good. Got into a terrible accident this evening. Right now he's in a coma. Only one person can pull him out of it and that's you. You can't do it…by morning…he'll be dead."  
  
Buffy looks towards Lorie then towards Xander. A respirator is helping him breathe, a machine shows that his heartbeat is slow and faint, but still beating.  
  
"What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"What's in your heart," Lorie says.  
  
Buffy takes a seat next to Xander's bed and grabs his hand.  
  
End Part 8 


	10. Making Ammends

Part 9  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
December 24, 2001  
11:00pm  
  
For the last couple hours, Buffy has said nothing to Xander. Since she was brought back, she just sat by his bed, holding his hand. As she is about to say something a nurse comes into the room.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here," the nurse said. "No visitors are allowed in here. Visiting hours are over."  
  
"Please," Buffy said. "I…I just need to be here. He's my best friend. I want to be here just in case he wakes up."  
  
The nurse sighs.  
  
"Okay. It's Christmas, so I'll let you stay. But the doctors don't have too much hope he'll wake up."  
  
The nurse leaves and closes the door behind her. She walks down the hall to Dr. Pepper's office.  
  
"Doctor," the nurse said.  
  
"Yes," he answered looking up from his papers.  
  
"A friend of Mr. Harris is sitting with him, that's okay right?"  
  
"Yeah. Let her have a night with him. Won't matter soon anyway."  
  
"What do you mean," the nurse asked.  
  
"I was going over Mr. Harris X-rays again. I found some internal bleeding. Along with the coma, its doubtful he'll wake up anytime soon. And by the end of the night…it's possible he might die."  
  
Buffy was outside of the office getting a drink of water when he said those words.  
  
Buffy asked herself.  
  
She sprinted down the hall and ran into Xander's room.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said softly. "I have to talk to you."  
  
Xander's Mind…  
  
After disappearing from the AU, Xander appeared in weird place. It looked white with a slight fog.  
  
"Hello," Xander called out. "Somebody! Anybody."  
  
Xander checked out his surroundings and saw a figure walking towards him. It looked familiar from the distance; he just couldn't put his finger on it. The figure stopped right in front of him. If Xander was a cartoon, his eyes would have bugged out and his jaw would have dropped to the floor. He tried to find his voice, but he couldn't.  
  
"Hello Xander," the figure said. "Been a long time since I've seen you."  
  
"J-j-Jenny?"  
  
"Yes Xander, it's me. Jenny Calendar. In the…somewhat flesh."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, shortly after I died, I was asked to be your guardian angel. I was only to happy to comply. Out of all the Scoobies, you were my favorite," Jenny said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, not as much as Giles, but out of you kids yes."  
  
"Now that we got that handled, why am I here, and not in my body?"  
  
"Tonight is a turning point in your life. Right now, you are upset with Buffy, with good reason. But I think you know why you were so upset."  
  
"Because it was with Spike," Xander said bitterly.  
  
"I think you know it's more than that."  
  
She looks at Xander, hoping he would tell the truth, but he turns away.  
  
"Xander," Jenny said. "Don't make me do this the hard way."  
  
"I told you," he said. "It's because it is another vampire."  
  
"Okay, the hard way it is."  
  
Jenny snaps her fingers and they appear on the front steps of Sunnydale High.  
  
"Where are we," Xander asked.  
  
"Actually, its when are we. Look," Jenny said nodding towards a car at the end of the steps.  
  
"No, I don't want to see this."  
  
"Too bad," Jenny said.  
  
She points her finger at Xander, and he is unable to turn away. He watches as Buffy gets out of the car. He looks to the side and sees himself riding his skateboard.  
  
"Here it comes," Xander said.  
  
"What," Jenny said.  
  
They watch as Xander sees Buffy and slams into the steel railing. Xander winces.  
  
"That must have hurt," Jenny said.  
  
"Didn't feel a thing, I was too in love."  
  
The scene changes to the hallway. They appear in front of the wall next to the principal's office. Xander looks around and knows what's going to happen next.  
  
"I take it you know what's next," Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes," Xander softly.  
  
The watch the two people knock Buffy's purse down and Xander bend down to help her.  
  
"Oh God," Xander said.  
  
He turns and covers his ears.  
  
"Can I have you," he heard himself say.  
  
Jenny starts to laugh.   
  
"I can't believe that was your opener."  
  
The scene changes to the quad. Xander and Jenny are standing by a tree behind a bench. On the bench is Xander and Buffy.  
  
"I don't want to see this," Xander said.  
  
"Sorry," Jenny said. "Until you deal with your feelings. This won't stop. I'm just the guide along this journey."  
  
They watch as Xander asks, and as Buffy rejects him. In another flash, they appear in Angel's apartment and watch him force Angel to take him to the Masters lair. Then they appear in the Masters Lair as Xander is giving her CPR.  
  
"You know," Jenny said. "For this act alone, she should have chosen you over Angel. You're human and risked getting killed by a very powerful vampire just to make sure she didn't die. What you did for her was beyond brave. As was this…"  
  
She snaps her finger and they appear in the hospital as Angelus walks into the door.  
  
"Jenny. I really don't want to re-live this moment. Please. Just make it stop."  
  
"Buffy's White Knight," he heard Angel say.  
  
Xander shivered at hearing that statement again.  
  
"She never found out about this…did she," Jenny asked.  
  
Xander shakes his head.  
  
"Angel never told her?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Xander said.  
  
"You never told her about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about this…"  
  
She snaps her fingers again. They appear in the boiler room of Sunnydale High.  
  
"I like the quiet," they heard Xander say as they appeared.  
  
They watch in silence as Xander looks toward Jack, but before Jack moves, Jenny stops it.  
  
"What are you thinking," she asked.  
  
"I'm thinking I want to get out of here, wake up and go back to my fiancé Anya."  
  
Xander runs up the stairs.  
  
"You can't run away from this Xander," Jenny called out.  
  
Xander runs out the door and sees Buffy talking to Xander in the training room.  
  
"See," Jenny said from behind him.  
  
"Or you can just be Buffy, he'll see your amazing heart and fall in love with you," Xander said along with his other self.  
  
Jenny watches as Buffy hugs Xander.  
  
"Where do you come up with that stuff," Jenny said. "You are quite the charmer."  
  
"Thanks," Xander said quietly.  
  
"You meant you didn't you," she said.  
  
"That was then," Xander said. "I don't feel that way anymore."  
  
"Really," Jenny questioned. "Why don't I buy that?"  
  
Xander doesn't say anything.  
  
"I think it could be because of this…"  
  
They appear in an alleyway. They see Xander walking up to a frightened Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," the other Xander said. "It's me Xander."  
  
"You were happy weren't you?"  
  
"That Buffy was back? Yeah…but…"  
  
"No buts Xander. You know you still love Buffy. That's why you're scared to marry Anya. You still have all these unresolved feelings for her."  
  
Xander turns away.  
  
"She hates me," Xander said. "We pulled her out of heaven. Because of that, she trusts Spike more than us. That's why she slept with him. I need to be there for her. But she keeps pushing me away."  
  
"She'll get over it," Jenny said. "But if you don't get through this, you will never be able to tell her how you feel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't say," Jenny said. "Just trust me."  
  
Xander looks back and sees Buffy still hugging the other Xander.  
  
"Do you still love her," Jenny asked.  
  
A tear falls down Xander's face.  
  
"Yes. I love her more now than I did the day I met her."  
  
"Then tell her that."  
  
After Jenny said that, everything turned to black.  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital…  
  
"Xander," Buffy started. " I have to talk to you."  
  
She takes Xander's hand.  
  
"I want to apologize for everything I've done these last few months. I was in a bad place. I still am, but I now realize how much I need my friends. You are so important to me Xander. I never meant to hurt you. I want to say how sorry I am for saying the things I said last night. I didn't mean them. I need you Xander. I need you to wake up. You have been such a big influence on my life. Whenever I needed you, you were there for me. You made me smile when I was down. You held me when I needed to cry. You've been the only person to truly understand the slayer part, and the human part of me. Xand I just need you to wake up and help me feel again. I know I pushed you away. I'm sorry. I'm glad you were born. I'm glad I met you. You've saved my life, Giles', Willow's, everyone's life. You are stronger and braver than I ever gave you credit for."  
  
Buffy is in tears. She lets go of Xander's hand and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I need you to be here with me…I love you Xander."  
  
Buffy feels some movement from under her. She gets up and sees Xander's eyes begin to flutter.  
  
"Xander," Buffy said hopefully.  
  
Xander's eyes open and he sees Buffy standing over him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
December 25, 2001  
12:00am  
  
The doctors kicked Buffy out of the room while they checked Xander. When they were done, they let Buffy back in to visit him.  
  
"Remember what I told you Mr. Harris," Dr. Pepper said as he left.  
  
"Yes sir," Xander replied.  
  
"Remember what," Buffy asked as she sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"It's nothing," Xander said softly.  
  
"Xander…I need to tell you something."  
  
"I need to tell you something too," Xander said. "You first."  
  
"Xander, I just want to say how sorry I am. About everything. Yelling at you when you caught Spike and me wishing you hadn't been born, everything. I regret everything I said. I need you Xander. You are one of the most important people in my life. You haven't once left my side. After everything I've done to you, you're still here for me. You've saved my life time and time again. I just want to thank you for that."  
  
"You don't need to. We've always had this unspoken thank you thing going for us."  
  
"I know," Buffy said. "But lets just say I got time to see what life in Sunnydale would have been out with you. One half decent version that was bleak and another I don't even want to imagine again."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. It's not important. What were you going to say? You said you had to tell me something."  
  
Buffy thought.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said. "There's some stuff I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. I guess now is the best time."  
  
Xander takes a deep breath.  
  
"Buffy, firstly, I want to apologize for getting so upset. I don't regret getting angry. I just regret the way I acted. I should have handled it better. It's just when I saw you with Spike, I got freaked because…"  
  
"Because why Xand," Buffy asked.  
  
"Because I think I still have feelings for you. Strong feelings. I've kept them bottled up most of last year, and even more so when you came back from the dead. When you were gone…I felt like a part of me was missing. When I saw you in that alley; I felt a part of me come back. These last few months, you've pushed all of us away. More than you did when you died the first time."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry for pushing you all away. But it was complicated. I was in Heaven Xander. Heaven. The most perfect place to be, and you guys pulled me out. I felt betrayed. Empty. I gave up on living because I felt dead inside. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel anything. Emotions…nothing. I still can't."  
  
"Buffy, I know we can never make up for what we did to you. If we had known you were there, we never would have done it. The only thought that was running through my head was there was a possibility you were being tortured in a hellish demon dimension. You know the last thing I would want you to do is be in pain. But a part of me knew you had to be in a good place after all you've done. I regret bringing you back and putting you through so much more pain."  
  
"That's okay Xander. It'll take time…a lot of time...to get over something this big. But from here on out, I won't push you are the guys away."  
  
Xander looks away.  
  
"What," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, there's something else I have to tell you," Xander answered.  
  
Xander's Apartment  
12:00am  
  
Anya decided to go home after visiting hours were over. She knew there was little chance he would wake up. During the night she managed to fall asleep. The phone ringing woke her up.  
  
"Hello," she said groggily. "Yes, this is Mr. Harris' fiancé…He's awake?! That's great!"  
  
The doctor on the other end says something that makes Anya turn whiter than a ghost.  
  
"What?"  
  
The doctor repeats himself and Anya drops the phone and runs out of the apartment.  
  
Buffy's House…  
  
Anya drives up to the house, gets out of the car and bangs on the front door. Giles answers the door a few minutes later in a robe.  
  
"Anya," Giles said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The doctor called me…Xander's awake."  
  
"That's superb news."  
  
"But there's something else," Anya said as she entered the house and close the door behind her.  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital…  
  
"Xander," Buffy said. "What is it?"  
  
"The doctors," Xander said quietly. "They say…they think…well, they know…I'm dying Buff."  
  
The news hit Buffy like punch in stomach. It took her by surprise. She felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"No," Buffy said shaking her head. "You can't die. You can't. I need you to stay alive. I can't take anymore dying. You can't die."  
  
"Buffy, there's nothing you can do. They said something about internal bleeding. They can't stop it."  
  
Tears start to flow from Buffy's face. Xander sits up slightly and wipes them away.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I have, so I want to get this all out. I want to thank you. Not for saving my life countless times, and not for just being my friend, but for making me the man that I am today. You let me stay in the Scooby club even though I have no special gifts or powers. It's your bravery that makes me go out and fight the good fight. Secondly, I want to try to help you become the Buffy you once were before I go."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"By starting do get through to you…whether it works now or later…as long as you become the loving slayer you once were I'll be happy."  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
"Okay Xand. Yell at me."  
  
"I'm not yelling at you," Xander said. "I just want you to promise me you'll do something a listen to one thing I have to tell you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"First off, the promise. I want you to watch a sunrise when you patrol late. I know you've seen it a hundred times, but it's after all the darkness. Really watch it, like I do sometimes. The light red color that flows over the horizon, the faint glow of the sun. You'll see how much the world can be like heaven."  
  
"I'll try Xander. What's the other thing?"  
  
"You are lucky to be back Buffy. Even after where you were."  
  
"But I feel dead inside Xander. I try to feel. I even went to Spike to get him to help me feel, but I only end up feeling worse," Buffy said. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Think about this Buffy: You've been to somewhere where few people have been and came back to tell about it. You were in Heaven. You know there's something to look forward to now."  
  
Buffy starts to think about what he just said.  
  
"Before, you had no idea what was going to you when you died. You had the chance of going to a hell dimension. But you didn't. All your good deeds here were rewarded. If you act the way you did before you died; helping Dawn, saving the world, being the person I fell in love with."  
  
Buffy is wiping away her tears.  
  
"I never really thought of it that way Xander."  
  
Buffy stands up and hugs Xander.  
  
"I love you Xander. It may not be a romantic love, but I love you so much Xander."  
  
"I love you too Buff."  
  
They pull apart.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap," Xander said.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said. "Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No, Xander said. "Stay."  
  
Buffy turns out the lights. The only light is the one on Xander's bed.  
  
After an hour, Buffy decided to go to the machine and get some coffee.  
  
The Waiting Room…  
  
When Buffy passed it, she saw the other Scoobies.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said when he saw her. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Long story," Buffy said. "I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow."  
  
"Have you seen Xander," Anya asked.  
  
"Yeah. I talked to him. Everything's fine," Buffy said.  
  
"Really," Willow said.  
  
"Well, between us anyway," Buffy said softly.  
  
"What do you mean," Dawn asked.   
  
Dawn looks up and sees the doctor. Everyone turns towards the doctor.  
  
"I have some bad news," The doctor said. "I hate to say this, in light of the holiday season, but your friend Alexander has just passed."  
  
Everyone is floored by the news. Anya is so upset; she attacks Buffy.  
  
"You told me he was fine," Anya said as she punched Buffy.  
  
Giles and Willow manage to get Anya off of Buffy. Buffy runs down the hall to Xander's room.  
  
"No," Buffy yelled. "You're not leaving me."  
  
Buffy runs to Xander and begins to give him CPR.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said. "Stop that."  
  
"I can't," Buffy said.  
  
Giles stand behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said softly.  
  
Buffy stops what she is doing and begins to cry on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"He can't die. I need him."  
  
Buffy gets up Giles pulls her into a hug. Giles leads her out of the room. She turns back to see her best friend in the world. And the machine flat lined.  
  
End Part 9 


	11. Christmas Eve Revisted

Part 10  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
December 25, 2001  
1:30am  
  
Giles guided Buffy down the hall to the waiting room with the other Scoobies. Anya and Dawn are crying on each other's shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay," Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"No. I'm not okay," Buffy said. "I can't be here now."  
  
Buffy walks towards the elevators.  
  
"Buffy," Giles called out. But it was no use. The elevator doors were closed.  
  
Giles saw Willow sitting alone. He takes the seat next to her.  
  
"Why did it have to be him Giles," Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know Willow," Giles said. "Maybe this is what the powers that be wanted."  
  
"But why? Of all the us, he's the best ally to have."  
  
"I know," Giles said. "He may not have powers or destiny, but he still gives it everything he has. I admire him for that."  
  
"I did too," Willow said softly. "I miss him already"  
  
Willow cries on Giles shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Giles said.  
  
Giles looks towards the elevator.  
  
I hope Buffy isn't doing anything rash, Giles thought.  
  
  
"Mr. Giles," the doctor said. "I have some things you need to take care of. I would ask his fiancé, but she is in no condition to make decisions regarding Mr. Harris."  
  
"Of course," Giles said. "Are you going to be okay Willow?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
Giles smiles sympathetically and goes with the doctor.  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery  
4:00am  
  
After leaving the hospital, Buffy went to the cemetery to patrol. It was unusually slow, but then again, it was Christmas Day. Most kids were still asleep, anticipating the first rays of sunlight. Buffy missed that feeling of normalcy. Waking up at the crack of dawn on Christmas Day to see what Santa brought her. She hasn't done that since she was 8. Buffy sighs and continues to walk through the cemetery.  
  
"Slayer," Buffy heard from behind him.  
  
She turns around and sees Spike.  
  
"What do you want Spike?"  
  
"I heard about Droopy. Thought you might need someone to talk to. Have a shoulder to cry on, or nibble on. I don't care which."  
  
"Get away from me," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't think you mean that love," Spike said as he walked up to her. "I know what I can do to make your problems go away."  
  
"No you don't Spike."  
  
Spike cupped Buffy's cheek.  
  
"Come on slayer, you know you want to."  
  
"No I don't," Buffy said. "This…whatever it was…is over. If you still want to help fight the big nasties, that's fine. But we are never going to be together."  
  
"You don't mean that," Spike said as he stalked closer.  
  
He stands right up to her, inches from her mouth. Buffy takes out her stake and pokes him with it.  
  
"Touch me again, and I will stake you. Harmless or not."  
  
He looks down and sees the stake ready to puncture his heart.  
  
"Fine," he growled. "But don't come running to me when you want to 'feel' again."  
  
He walks away and disappears into the night.  
  
"Guess I better call it a night," Buffy said to herself.  
  
Buffy's House…  
  
When Buffy arrives, Giles is passed out on the couch. She goes upstairs to check on Dawn. She is sleeping soundly in her room. Buffy goes to her room, opens her window and sits outside. The sun is just beginning to rise. For the first time in a long time, Buffy is watching the sunrise.  
  
Buffy thought. I never really realized how beautiful this is.   
  
Buffy looks up towards the sky.  
  
"Thank you Xander."  
  
Buffy goes back into her room and goes to sleep.  
  
Heaven…  
  
"Congratulations Lorie," Clarence said. "You did an excellent job helping out Miss Summers."  
  
"Thanks C," Lorie said. "But why would you make Xander and Buffy deal with all their emotions if he was going to die?"  
  
"So he wouldn't die angry at her. Besides, your assignment is not quite over yet. You have one more thing to do."  
  
Lorie looks quizzically at him as he walks away.  
  
"What are you talking about," she said as she followed him.  
  
Buffy's House  
9:00am  
  
Buffy's alarm clock goes off; Kenny G's version of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" plays. Buffy groggily wakes up and shuts it off.  
  
"I could have sworn I had that thing off before I went to sleep," Buffy said aloud.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn says from the door. "Wake up. Anya needs us at the magic shop to finish decorating before we can start the party."  
  
"What," Buffy asked.  
  
"Come on Buffy…the Christmas Eve party we're having at the shop tonight; you, me, and the guys."  
  
"Chirstmas…I…that…huh?"  
  
"Okay sis," Dawn said. "Grab a shower, and maybe Willow can tell you in smaller words."  
  
Dawn runs downstairs. Buffy remains in her bed perplexed. She grabs her robe, puts it on as she races down the stairs, and picks up the paper off the porch. Her eyes bug out as she sees the date.  
  
"December 24, 2001? That was yesterday."  
  
"Buffy," Willow says from behind her. "Are you okay? Dawn says you're a little…off."  
  
"I'm just having a weird day."  
  
"I'll say. Xander found you sleeping out here late last night."  
  
"Xander's alive?"  
  
"Uh…yeah. Has been for 21 years now."  
  
"He didn't get hit by a car?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"This is really weird."  
  
Willow looks at Buffy like she grew a second head.  
  
"Are you feeling okay," Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "Things are looking better."  
  
Buffy smiled and went inside to shower and change.  
  
The Magic Box  
December 24, 2001  
10:30am  
  
"So what time is Giles going to get here," Tara asked while putting tinsel on the tree.  
  
"Uh…I think he said he'll be here around six tonight," Xander answered as he wrapped a gift.  
  
"That present looks pretty Xander," Tara said. "Who's it for?"  
  
"Buffy," Xander softly.  
  
"Still upset over what happened?"  
  
"A bit. I know it's not exactly my business, but…I don't know why I got so upset."  
  
"Maybe you still have some feelings for her…Willow told me how much you liked her in high school."  
  
"Yeah. I was just a stupid kid back then. I've grown up a lot since then."  
  
Just then, Buffy, Willow, and Dawn came in.  
  
"Hey Xander," Dawn said. "I got the new Spider-Man comic."  
  
"Oooh," Xander said.  
  
He hoped out of the seat and raced towards Dawn and grabbed the comic.  
  
"Hey," Dawn said. "I wasn't finished."  
  
She chased Xander who ran into the training room.  
  
"He seems to be holding up well," Willow said.  
  
Willow and Buffy head to the research table.  
  
"He was hurt wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara said from the tree.  
  
"Well, you guys don't have to worry about Spike and me sleeping together anymore. It's over. I woke up with a new perspective on things," Buffy said.  
  
"Good dream," Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know if it was real or a dream or what," Buffy said. "But I'm glad I found it. I think I'll go talk to Xander now."  
  
Buffy stands up and goes to the back room.  
  
Training Room…  
  
Xander is laying on the couch reading the comic, while Dawn is putting up mistletoe.  
  
"Why do I have to do this," Dawn asked. "You're taller."  
  
"Reading comics now. Help later," Xander said not looking up from the comic.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said from the door. "Can I talk to Xander alone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Dawn said as she climbed down the ladder. "I'm all done here."  
  
She mouths behave to Xander as he sits up. He puts the comic down and Buffy sits next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Xander said. "I shouldn't have yelled the way I did. When you were with Spike, I just leaned towards postal."  
  
"I know. And I said some things I shouldn't have, that I wish I could take back. But it won't happen again."  
  
"How do I know you can keep your word? You've been lying about this for a month. How can I trust you?"  
  
"I was in a dark place after everything that happened. Spike was the only one that made me feel, but because of something that happened recently, I got some perspective. On the guys, life, and even you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not going to push you all away now. I know how important you all are to me…especially you. You have been the biggest influence in my life. If it weren't for you, the world would be in hell. You've always been there for me when I need you, and I've always taken you for granted. I hate that all we do is argue, and fight. I want things to be the way they were, before everything went wrong."  
  
Xander could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He knew she was being honest. Xander grabbed Buffy into a hug.  
  
"So, where do we go from here," Buffy asked.  
  
Xander stood up and walked to the center of the room.  
  
"I don't know. It's gonna be hard to get over the Spike thing, but that wasn't my business. I just don't want to see you go dark like Faith. She gave in to the darkness. I don't want to lose you like Faith. She had a good chance to be good, but she didn't take it. I want you to be the same loving slayer I've always known."  
  
Buffy stands up and walks to him.  
  
"Thank you Xander. And I will, thanks to you. I'll explain it all later, but you're the only one that keeps me from going too dark. You give me balance."  
  
Buffy glances up.  
  
"And you are also standing under the mistletoe."  
  
Xander looks up.  
  
"Huh. Will you look at that."  
  
"So…it is tradition, but you are with Anya."  
  
"But like you said," Xander said with a small grin on his face. "It is tradition."  
  
Xander leans in and kisses Buffy softly on the lips.  
  
"That was…" Buffy started.  
  
"Nice," Xander finished.  
  
Xander clears his throat.  
  
"I…uh…better head to the front. Anya should have the last of the decorations out by now."  
  
He trips over his feet and quickly stands back up. Buffy giggles.  
  
"I'll see you out there," Xander continued.  
  
Xander turns the knob but it won't open.  
  
"Come on, come on."  
  
"Push Xand," Buffy said trying not to laugh.  
  
He turns and pushes the door open and leaves.  
  
"I see you're in a better mood now," Lorie said from behind Buffy.  
  
Buffy turns around.  
  
"Yeah…now what's going on here? Was everything that happened a dream?"  
  
"No. It was real. We just turned back the sands of time to help you get off on the right foot with your friends. Things won't be exactly as it was for a while, but it will happen soon. Just don't push your friends and family away."  
  
"I guess I do need to make things better with Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go and watch you from Heaven. If all goes well, I may just get my wings."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said. "For everything."  
  
"It's what I do. But before I go," Lorie said.  
  
She walks past Buffy into the shop. She sees Xander reaching over the counter; she smiles towards Buffy and pinches Xander on the ass. He turns around and doesn't see anyone. Lorie giggles insanely and vanishes.  
  
The Magic Box  
6:15  
  
Buffy and Dawn come into the store with bags of gifts.  
  
"How was the mall Dawnie," Xander asked.  
  
"Crazy. Why couldn't my sister get gifts before Christmas Eve? It was nuts out there."  
  
"So," Xander said as he digs through the bags. "What'd you get me?"  
  
"You'll find out later Mr. Grabby Pants," Buffy said slapping his hands.  
  
"Ow. I'm telling Giles when he gets here."  
  
"Tell me what," Giles said as he came from the back room.  
  
"Giles," Buffy said.   
  
She runs to him and pulls him into a big hug.  
  
"I missed you too Buffy," Giles said.  
  
"So…does this mean we can open presents now," Anya asked.  
  
"Later," Willow said.  
  
"So I take it things are going okay with you now," Giles asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiles and glances towards Xander.  
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better now."  
  
"That's good," Giles said.  
  
Spike comes in from the back training room.  
  
"And that's not good," Xander said pointing toward Spike.  
  
Everyone, even Buffy giggles.  
  
"Oh that's right nice. I come bearing gifts for all, and I get mocked."  
  
"No," Xander said. "If I was mocking you I'd be doing your Nancy-boy accent."  
  
Spike ignores Xander and goes to Buffy and hands her a box of chocolates.  
  
"Is it me or Spike celebrating a religious holiday," Tara whispered to Willow.  
  
"Thank you Spike," Buffy said. "I'd ask you to stay and join us, but I want it to be me, my sister and the original Scoobies."  
  
"And Tara," Willow said.  
  
"And Tara," Buffy corrected.  
  
"Fine," Spike said. "I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
"You're never wanted," Xander said.  
  
"What is it with you and the remarks Droopy?"  
  
"Spike," Xander said. "If you want to go on un-living, I suggest you give me a LOT of time to cool off from what I saw last night."  
  
"Why you…"  
  
Spike tries to advance towards Xander, but Buffy stops him.  
  
"Go Spike."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Spike huffs off and goes out the back door.  
  
"Is it time to open presents now," Anya asked again.  
  
"Fine," Giles said. "Let's just do it now, or she'll ask all night."  
  
Everyone opened and exchanged their gifts. After about half an hour all the gifts were exchanged. Everyone except for Buffy, Xander, and Anya were in the magic shop. Xander and Buffy were sitting at the table. Buffy was reading a book on slayers Giles bought for her and Xander was reading a book about X-Men from Tara.  
  
"Xander, I need to finish the paperwork. I'll meet you and Buffy later at her place later."  
  
"You sure you don't want me to wait," Xander asked.  
  
"Go. This may take a while…holiday sales equals lots of money."  
  
She headed back to the office. Xander closed his book, along with Buffy. Xander grabs a gift from under the tree and heads out of the store. Neither notice the bell didn't ring.  
  
"So Xander," Buffy said as they reached her house. "Who's that gift for?"  
  
"Some one special," he said handing it to her.  
  
They sit on the porch swing. Buffy rips it open and the smile on her face disappears.  
  
"Uh…Xander. This is the music box my dad gave me when I was 10. It doesn't even work any…"  
  
Xander opens the lid and it begins to play "Tis the Season to Be Jolly." A tear falls down her cheek.  
  
"I snuck it out when you were patrolling one night. Got it fixed for you. Thought you might like it."  
  
"I do," Buffy said. "This is so sweet of you. Thank you."  
  
Buffy kisses him on his cheek.  
  
"I guess we better get inside," Xander said. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry," Buffy said.  
  
"So…what's your point?"  
  
Buffy laughs as they head into the house.  
  
"Hey guys," Willow said. "Tara's adding an ornament to the tree she's had since she was little. That okay?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy said. "I don't mind. What is it?"  
  
"It's just a little silver bell," Tara said. "Hasn't worked in years though."  
  
"Xand," Willow said. "Could you plug in the lights? We can't reach."  
  
"Sure," Xander replied. "No problem."  
  
Xander goes to the tree and plugs it in. Giles shuts off the lights so the can see the tree lights. After Xander plugs in the lights, he moves next to Buffy and the others. They all hear a strange sound coming from the tree.  
  
"What is that ringing sound," Giles asked.  
  
"Sounds like my bell," Tara said. "But it doesn't work."  
  
They move closer and see the bell ringing by its self.  
  
"That is kind of weird and strange," Xander said.  
  
"Not really," Buffy said smiling.  
  
Buffy looks up towards the sky and says, "Way to go Lorie."  
  
"You say something Buff," Xander asked.  
  
"No," Buffy said. "Come on, help me set the table. We eat when Anya gets here."  
  
Heaven  
  
Lorie is looking in the mirror at her new wings. She is giddy with joy.  
  
"I got my wings. I got my wings," she sang.  
  
She waves her hand over the mirror and watches as Buffy and Xander set the table.  
  
"Now why can't those two crazy kids get together?"  
  
Lorie sighs and waves her hand to see the mirror again.  
  
"I guess it'll happen sooner or later."  
  
The End 


End file.
